101 Ways To Make You Hate Yourself
by sleepy-emo
Summary: It's so screwed up. Ed knows it's screwed up but he can't stop going back to Envy every single time.


**Woo! I'm on holiday for the next week so I thought I'd celebrate with something filthy :D (as always) anyway here's some good old fashioned hate sex with a bit of bondage thrown in there. I so often read hate sex (especially between these two) that just ends up as straight up rape so I thought it was about time there was some that didn't get rapey, hope you enjoy**

A drop of sweat rolled down Ed's neck, his breath catching in his throat as skilled fingers ran down his spine. He just about managed to suppress a shiver, he didn't want to give Envy the satisfaction of knowing that he's turned on. If he did Envy would only be a smug bastard about it and, with his wrists chained to his upper thighs, Ed couldn't exactly do anything to stop him.

He heard the unmistakeable sound of lube being squeezed onto a hand and he felt himself tense. Slowly Envy ran a slick finger over his backside and Ed sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning but to no avail. Behind him Envy chuckled, the sound low and rumbling through Ed, straight down to his cock.

"Look at you trying to stay quiet," Envy whispered in his ear as he slipped the first finger inside him. Ed let out a soft gasp in response but made no other sound. "Next time I should get that ring gag out. I'd love to see you trying to keep quiet with your mouth forced open."

"Get fucked!" Ed snarled but as Envy slid a second finger inside him, there wasn't as much venom behind it as he would have liked.

"Actually that's what's going to happen to you," Envy chuckled. He took Ed's earlobe between his teeth and dragged them over it. Ed was panting, desperately trying to stop himself from giving Envy any indication that he was enjoying himself but it wasn't working. His body completely betrayed him. As Envy added a third finger it was becoming even harder for Ed to give off the air that he was unaffected by Envy's ministrations.

"Who would have thought," Envy said softly as he ran his other hand up Ed's chest to tease and pinch one of his nipples, "the school genius would love getting tied up and fucked, like a common street whore, by the school delinquent whom he professes to hate."

"I do hate you," Ed spat but his words turned into a strangled moan as Envy's fingers brushed his prostate.

"That's it," Envy sneered, "moan like a whore and tell me you don't love it."

"I... ah!" Ed was cut off by another moan as Envy's fingers made sure to hit his prostate again.

"See you fucking need it too much to stop, that's why you keep coming back to me," Envy whispered as he pulled his fingers out making Ed whimper in protest at the loss.

He couldn't explain why, there was no logical reason for it, but Envy was right. Ed had no idea where the attraction came from and he wasn't even sure he could call it attraction. Envy was one of the guys who made his school days hell; constantly giving him shit because he had the best grades in the school but Envy wasn't terrible to look at and he gave Ed the good, hard fucking he needed. Despite how much he tried he would often find himself on Envy's bed, with his hands bound (usually to his thighs or behind his back so there was no way he could do anything in retaliation), with his legs spread and his body begging for Envy' cock.

"I hate you so much," he said but the words came out as more of a breathy whimper.

"You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better," Envy told him.

"Are you going to fuck me or keep talking all night?" Ed asked trying to change the subject and distract Envy.

"Patience Elric," Envy chuckled. "I'm still having fun prepping you. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would we?"

"Go fuck yourself," Ed moaned as he felt the tip of Envy's cock starting to stretch him open and push in.

"But it's so much fun when I fuck with you," Envy replied. "Watching you trying to hold yourself together while I make you moan and writhe is just too perfect."

"Oh fuck! Envy!" Ed moaned as, without warning, Envy sheathed himself inside him, as deep as he would go.

"That's it, scream me name so everyone knows who's bed you end up in," Envy panted as he began to thrust in and out of Ed at a furious pace. Ed clenched his hands into fists and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, desperately to keep the moans and pants in but all that did was succeed in muffling them slightly and amuse Envy further.

This was why Ed kept going back to him. Despite how much he hated him (and how much he hated himself for coming back again after saying 'this is the last time') Envy was the best sex Ed had ever had. He wasn't gentle or caring but he knew how to make Ed beg for more, scream his name and come all over himself without even having his cock touched. It was also very helpful that Envy shared very similar kinks to Ed.

"Envy..." Ed panted as Envy shifted his angle and began to ram into Ed's prostate.

"What is it you want slut?" Envy asked before sinking his teeth into Ed's neck and momentarily cut off his answer with a moan.

"Harder!" Ed begged.

Behind him Envy stilled and Ed wondered if he was going to stop and just leave Ed to finish himself off _(as if I fucking_ could, he thought sardonically). He heard Envy chuckled before a hand fisted his hair and pulled, forcing him up so that his back was against Envy's chest. Ed tried to keep his breathing level but, as Envy licked a stripe over the wound he just left, he failed miserably.

"You want it harder?" Envy asked but it was a rhetorical question so Ed didn't bother answering. "I'll give you harder. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down without remembering me for a week."

He pulled out of Ed and Ed just about managed to suppress the embarrassing whine of protest at the loss. He heard Envy rummaging around under his bed for something and looked over his shoulder to see what. He was rewarded with Envy grabbing the back of his head and forcing him to look down at the sheets beneath him.

"Eyes forward Elric," Ed said. "Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise I've got in store for you."

"Fuck..." Ed panted as the command went straight to his cock.

"Such a slut for my cock," Envy chuckled.

"Fuck you," Ed said but he still couldn't quite get the venom behind his words. He was too far gone and he needed Envy back inside him and fucking him into oblivion.

"If you hate me as much as you say you do then why don't you get it from someone else?" Envy asked. "Why don't you see if that rugby player you're always fawning over will give you as good a time as I can? I doubt it though."

"Don't talk about him," Ed snapped.

If there was one person he didn't want to talk about while he was spread open and begging for cock on Envy's bed was Roy Mustang. Captain of the school rugby team, just turned eighteen and one of the few people, who wasn't one of Ed's immediate best friends, who didn't give him a hard time because he had the best grades in the school. The first time they met he had stopped Ed from getting a beating (ironically enough from Envy and his gang) and, once they had gotten to know each other, Ed had fallen head over heels in love with him.

Problem was Roy seemed to go through girlfriends like water through a sieve and Ed had never known him to have any interest in guys at all. So Ed had to get his satisfaction from somewhere when he needed a release.

"If you say so," Envy said nonchalantly. "I think he'd be very interested in some of the photos I have of you on my phone."

"I told you to delete those," Ed snapped.

"You wish," Envy laughed. "Knowing I've got that hold over you is too perfect."

"Just... just shut up and fuck me," Ed said, his face crimson. He felt something soft slip around his waist and pull tight against his skin. He looked down and saw a strip of black leather across his lower abdomen.

"I think you might enjoy this new little purchase I made," Envy said as he poured more lube over Ed, even though it wasn't needed.

Before Ed could say anything else Envy slid back inside him, the wonderful feeling of being filled making his mouth fall open in a silent scream. The harness around his abdomen tightened as Envy began to thrust into him, using it as leverage. Ed looked over his shoulder to see that Envy had hold of two handles that attached to the harness allowing him to really plough into Ed, hard and fast.

Without warning Envy used his hold on the harness to shift his angle slightly and ram into Ed's prostate with brutal force. Moans began to fall, hand and fast, from Ed's lips and he didn't even bother trying to stop them; it was all too much, too hot, too fucking good.

"God Elric, your arse is perfect," Envy panted as he felt Ed tighten around him. Ed was trembling, his mouth open, sweat and tears of pleasure streaming down his face. He was an absolute wreck and so close to cumming as Envy continued to slam into him.

"Fuck! Envy... gonna cum," he cried.

"Yeah cum for me slut," Envy said, "and scream my name. Let everyone know who makes you feel this good."

A few more direct hits to his prostate and Ed was cumming. He wanted to feel embarrassed about how easily Envy could make him cum without even touching his cock but it was such a common occurrence that he could no longer bring himself to care. The force of his orgasm made every muscle in his body tighten and seconds later he felt Envy still behind him and cum, filling the condom he had on.

Once he was done Envy pulled out, letting Ed fall to the mattress in a boneless mass as he took the harness away and was no longer willing to hold him up. Ed felt that same sickening self-hatred creeping over him as he heard Envy deposit the condom in the bin, pull on a pair of shorts and light a cigarette.

"Are you going to let me out of these?" Ed asked giving his hands a small shake.

"Get yourself out," Envy sniggered and Ed grit his teeth against the wave of hatred that washed over him. If he wanted to be let out insulting the person with the key was not the best way to go about it.

"Please..." he said softly, so softly he was surprised that Envy even heard him. He must have done though because the next thing Ed knew there was a hand in his hair, pulling and twisting his head so that he was forced to look at Envy.

"Who's cock are you such a whore for?" he asked, smiling cruelly.

"Y... yours," Ed stammered, his face on fire and refusing to meet Envy's eye.

"And don't you fucking forget it," Envy sneered before pressing a hard kiss to Ed's forehead. He undid the cuffs around Ed's wrists and thighs and as soon as he was free Ed darted off the bed and began to retrieve his clothes.

He was just doing up his jeans when his phone began to ring in his jacket pocket. He made to grab it but Envy got there first. He pressed the answer button before Ed could stop him, whoever was on the other end of the line Ed did not want them to know he was with Envy.

"Hello?" Roy's voice said through the phone and Ed froze. "Hello? Ed are you there?" Ed lunged for his phone and snatched it out of Envy's grasp before he could say anything to Roy.

"Yeah I'm here," he said panting as he pressing the phone to his ear. "Sorry I dropped my phone."

"You alright?" Roy asked. "You sound like you just ran a marathon."

"Yeah sorry," Ed said trying to sound like his normal cheerful self, "been working out."

"Really?" Roy asked and he sounded a little surprised. "You should have said, I could have done with going to the gym tonight."

"Maybe next time?" Ed asked. Damn if he had known he would much rather have spent the night struggling at the gym if it meant being with Roy.

"Sure thing," Roy said. "Are you up to anything this weekend?"

"Not that I can think of," Ed replied. "Why?"

"A friend of mine is having a house party and I wondered if you wanted to come along," Roy said.

"That would be great," Ed said. He was very aware of the fact that Envy was standing behind him, listening to the one sided conversation.

"Great, I'll let Havoc know you'll be coming too and I'll text you the details," Roy said.

"Thanks," Ed said.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you then," Ed said and quickly hung up the phone. His chest ached as he thought about the high regard Roy held him in and what he would think if he found out that Ed had been fucking Envy for the last few months. As if reading his mind Envy wrapped an arm around Ed's waist, pulling him right up against him and digging blunt nails into Ed's hip.

"He won't want you if he finds out you've fucked me," he whispered in Ed's ear and Ed didn't have to look to know that he was smirking.

Ed felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes. If there was any way for him to hate himself more than he did in that moment then he didn't want to know about it. He pulled himself out of Envy's grip and grabbed the rest of his clothes.

"I have to go," he said and ran out before Envy could even pretend to try to stop him. Ed pulled the hood of his jacket up as he began to make his way home. Maybe a shower would help wash away the self-hatred somewhat...


End file.
